


The Civil Wars

by Trixie Ray (Trixie_Ray)



Series: That Song Project [3]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Ray/pseuds/Trixie%20Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 2 when they are in Dallas - Sookie doesn't let Godric meet the sun and ends up finding out about her true nature. Bad Bill. Written for That Song Project.<br/>(Previously called The One That Got Away)</p><p> </p><p>Please visit "That Song Project" series to get the link for the Spotify playlist containing the song for this story - and the ones from the other stories as well. Cheers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Civil Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a project my friend created, called That Song. This is a story for the high level and the song I used was The One That Got Away, by The Civil Wars.  
> Story not revised.

**The Civil Wars, Chapter One: The One That Got Away**

“I will make you stay alive.” Eric said fiercely, as tears continued to run down his eyes.

Sookie could barely hear them, but she did. And her heart was breaking with the situation.

“Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?” Godric asked, sad because he would be leaving Eric, but still torn with the need of letting go. “As your maker…”

It all seemed to happen so fast for Sookie, she heard Godric say those three words and saw how Eric’s posture changed: from trying to push some sense in his maker’s head to resignation; and seeing that was slowly killing Sookie. Before the older vampire could say the words that would probably kill Eric with pain, Sookie ran to him and did the only thing she could. She hugged Godric.

In all honesty, it freaked the hell out of the three of them, even though deep inside they felt it to be alright – it was Sookie they were involved with after all.

“Don’t say it, Godric!” She held onto him with all the force she possessed. “Don’t do it!” Her next words came in a rush for she knew they had very little time. “Please don’t do it! Can’t you see he is not ready to lose you? You can’t leave him with this kind of pain!”

Godric put his hands on Sookie’s waist, to gently push her away. Dawn was indeed very close to them and as keen to meeting the sun as he was, he didn’t want Eric there with him. “You are sweet, human.”

But Sookie was not having any of it and as Godric tried to push her away, she clung a bit more to him.

“Please, Godric! I am begging you. Please, at least say a proper goodbye. You both deserve more than this!”

She looked over her shoulder as Godric kept trying to push her away without hurting her and saw that Eric was still keeling on the floor, heartbroken and crying. It didn’t seem that he was listening to what was going on around him. He didn’t even seem to notice the clarity that was starting to surround them or the light smoke coming from him and Godric. He looked so lost.

Godric, on the other hand seemed pretty much aware of his surroundings. He kept trying to push the human away but she was having none of it. “You need to get Eric away from here, girl. I do not wish him to die, as much as I wish for death myself.”

“I will be with you, I promise Godric. I will be with you if you still want to do this tomorrow. But not today. Please, not today. Please come inside. Eric will not leave you here and you know it.” Godric quickly looked at the Viking vampire who looked very much lost by their feet. And then he heard it.

“ _Fader, broder, son_.” Eric’s voice was low but Godric heard him quite well.

He finally untangled himself from Sookie and faster than her human eyes could see, he grabbed Eric and ran back to inside the building. As Sookie turned around to see the closing door, she could feel actual sunlight hitting her back. She instantly felt like fainting, but she took a deep breath and moved towards the roof door.

“ _Fader, broder, son_. _Fader, broder, son_.” She heard the words slowly coming out of Eric’s mouth before she could spot them at the very end of the corridor. He was shaking as Godric held him. Sookie could see Eric’s big hands clanging to his maker’s in a death grip.

Soon enough they were joined by vampire Bill.

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_“I never meant to get us in this deep._

_I never meant for this to mean a thing.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

 “Sookie!” He barely spared a glance at the two vampires on the floor as he passed them by which Sookie took notice in. “Your emotions are crazy. What the heck is happening?” But he didn’t give her time to respond as he continued barking. “Let’s go.”

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_“Oh, I wish you were the one…_

_wish you were the one that got away.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

He was already grabbing her by her arm when she snapped out of the shock.

“Let me go, Bill. I’m staying with them. I promised Godric that I would.”

Bill didn’t appreciate her answer and his grip tightened a bit, enough for her emotions to change. Somewhere inside Eric’s mind pain was registered.

“You are _mine_ , Sookie.” Bill said through his teeth, but she was having none of it.

“Bill Compton, you let me go right this second! You can’t tell me what to do!” She twisted away from his hand and spoke more forcefully with him. “You can go away Bill. I already said I am staying with them for now. I am not leaving.”

Bill was going nowhere and so Godric spoke. Even from his position on the floor, his voice still held a two millennia authority.

“It is her choice, Mr. Compton. Walk away.”

And so he did, but not without shooting daggers to the three of them.

Sookie knelt on the other side of Eric, truly concerned with his reaction. “Maybe we should get out of the corridor…” and as soon as she suggested, Godric was nodding and getting up with Eric leaning on him and on Sookie – who put an arm around his waist.

In the future, no one would remember the walk to Eric’s suite. The Viking was slowly coming out of his shock and was speaking in old Swedish with his maker. In all honesty, Sookie felt like she was intruding on them and as much as she was intrigued to know what they were saying to each other, she was beginning to get bored.

Well, that was not the correct word. She was tired, all the recent events were starting to weight on her shoulders and she couldn’t help but yawn at both vampires next to her. It was like watching a foreign movie without knowing the language, with no subtitles – interesting until some point. She barely took notice on them as they reached their destination and she sat at the nearest chair.

Conveniently enough, the chair was near a table, which she used to lay her head on. Words she didn’t know the meaning of slowly lulled her to sleep.

Sookie couldn’t precise for how long everything stood blissfully still, but all the stillness and calmness left her when she felt hands on her. She couldn’t see who they belonged to and this scared her shit. She could only feel the strength and power coming from the body on top of her.

Slowly she saw the light come to her vision and she was once again at the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun’s church and none other than Gabe was with her. He was trying once again to tear up her dress and get rid of her panties. This time, instead of someone coming to save her, he managed it.

Amid her screams of fright he turned her over and what she saw made her scream even louder.

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_“I got caught up by the chase_

_and you got high on every little game.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

Gabe wasn’t Gabe. The person who was standing on top of her was none other than Bill. Bill was the one manhandling her and was just a second from succeeding in raping her. She started thrashing around but stopped as she saw the look on Bill’s eyes. That’s when she started to really scream.

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_”I wish you were the one…_

_wish you were the one that got away.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

Sookie opened her eyes and immediately spotted Eric and Godric “hovering” over her and before she could think straight, she moved to a sitting position, her arms in front of her as a way to protect herself. Of course it would be pointless if they decided to do something against her, but like I said: she wasn’t thinking straight.

“No, no, no.” She blinked a couple times to clear her mind and figure out what was going on and where she really was. Her dream had been so real that it was a bit difficult to believe that she was nowhere near the Fellowship of the Sun, nowhere near Bill. She lowered her arms and slowly and still very cautious raised her eyes to meet the two vampires. “What happened?”

Both vampires were cautious but their faces remained blank, especially after hearing her voice shake with the question. Eric narrowed his eyes and studied the girl while Godric spoke to her.

“You were sleeping, Sookie. And then you were screaming. I believe you were having a nightmare.”

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She frowned when she realized that unlike most of her previous dreams, this one only seemed more vivid in her mind as she woke up. “This is so strange. It didn’t feel like a dream. It was so real!” She lifted one hand to touch her wrist, rubbing it. “Even now, it feels like a memory, not a dream.”

“May I inquire what is it that you dreamt?” Godric cocked his head to the side, concern slowly appearing on is young face and deepening at her following sharp intake of breath and they she hang her head. “What is it, love?”

Sookie raised her eyes to meet his, a reflex reaction to the pet name but looked away soon after.

“I was in the basement again. The Fellowship of the Sun’s basement but instead of Gabe, Bill was there. He looked so… deadly. And no one was coming, I don’t know how I know this, but no one was coming.” She dried a tear that escaped her eye and took a deep breath in attempt to make her voice sound strong. “It felt so real.       “

Eric stiffened and that caught her attention, her eyes moving to the taller vampire.

“How are you feeling?” He risked asking even though he felt her emotions as if they were his own.

“I was almost raped and then I dreamt of it. How do you think I’m feeling, Eric?” She got up in a flash and started pacing around, clearly trying to get a grip. “I’m sorry.” She slowly lowered herself to the carpeted floor and sat down, pressing a hand to her forehead.

“Sookie-” Godric took a firm step towards her, soon after kneeling in front of her. “I believe this was not a dream, love.”

“Think hard, Sookie, try to look at it with a little bit of distance and tell us what you feel about it.” Eric’s urgent tone made her do what he asked. She closed her eyes and tried to visualize it, as much as she shivered with the revival.

No, this did not feel like a dream. Her dreams were very different than this one had been. Usually when she woke up she would forget them and the ones that stood around usually were blurred and incomplete. This one was very different, she knew when it had started and she remembered everything clear as day. But this too was different; her most recent memories weren’t _that_ clear. She searched deeper into her mind, sensing a headache starting.

Her subconscious started throwing memories to the surface; she remembered when the vampires came out to the world, she remembered the rumors she heard about them and she remembered all the warnings. One stood out. _Glamour_ the lady of the eight o’clock news once said. Vampires could glamour humans anytime they wanted and the victim would never even know because of the new memories created. Some “victims” reported that they could remember clear as day that they hadn’t been with vampires, despite evidence that they had been.

“I was glamoured?” Sookie frowned. “But I can’t be glamoured; every vampire I ever came across tested me when they found this out.” She raised an eyebrow. “Wait. If this _was_ possible then… who glamoured me?”

“It wasn’t us, love.” Godric spoke, his voice suddenly softer. “And yes, I believe that is what happened to you.”

“But she is not like other humans. She can’t be glamoured Godric, believe me, I’ve tried.” Eric let a smirk appear but soon recovered his sobriety and turned to look at Sookie. “ _What_ are you?”

Sookie was about to respond in a none too polite way when she suddenly heard something. At the first moment she was almost ignoring it, being too used to listening to other people voices inside her own head but when she recognized the owner of the voice, it was like a bucket of cold ice was dropped on her.

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_“I miss the way you wanted me,_

_when I was staying just out of your reach,_

_begging for the slightest touch._

_Oh, you couldn't get enough._

_Oh, I wish I’d never ever seen your face.”_

.-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----. .-----.

_You are mine, Sookie. Mine._

The voice was crystal clear, as if Bill was standing right in front of her and saying them, except that he wasn’t.

“It happened again.”

“Sookie?” Eric’s voice expressed how he wanted information.

“I heard Bill’s voice, just now. It was like hearing people’s thoughts, except that I can’t listen to vampires and this too was too clear. Like the dream. Too real, like I was supposed to believe it really happened.” She looked around the room frantically. “What’s happening?”

“Yes, this does sound like glamour to me. But I don’t know how this can be happening to you and in a distance. I mean, I believe we can all assume that the one doing this to you is Bill.” Eric pursed his lips and turned to Godric, he was going to ask his maker something, but the look on his face made him change his question. “You know the answer to this.”

Sookie immediately looked at Godric’s face.

“This is knowledge I came across a long, long time ago, so long you weren’t even created yet Eric. As vampires are creatures of the night, once there were creatures of the day. They looked ordinary as any other human but they were very powerful. They could end a vampire if they wanted to, being sons and daughters of light gave them that power but we vampires also had the power to end them.

“It was a very different world. There were many secrets people had to hide and they had to be very careful for if one of them was caught, death would happen. Most likely to one of them, may I add.

“When vampires came across people they couldn’t glamour, their bells started to ring and they became suspicious and once they found out the true nature of those creatures then they were able to do whatever they pleased, and unlike with humans, these creatures could be glamoured by a distance. They were the only supernatural creatures that could be glamoured, something we didn’t think could happen.

“What did they offer you that was so attractive?” Sookie’s voice was very low.

“Light.” Godric stared straight through her eyes as he remembered the times he was speaking of. “Their blood was very attractive to vampires so they always tried to mask it but when a vampire caught one of them and started drinking their blood, it was almost impossible to stop and at times like those, we had no reason to stop.

 “Entire villages were destroyed as more vampires learned about the existence of these creatures and things took a different turn completely when one vampire drained one of them and was able to spend a whole day beneath the sun and lived to tell the tale.”

“What? Did you really say what I think I heard, that a vampire walked straight into the sunlight and survived?”

“Why would I be making this up, _min son_?” Godric smiled a sad smile and continued his tale.  “After those news traveled a war started. At first we thought they were weak and would be easily caught, but game changed when it became clear that vampires were targeting them. They had a power we never considered: they could produce light, strong and as deadly to us as the sun.

“Well, in fifty years the entire known population of these creatures was extinct after every vampire wanted to experience real sunlight once again on their skins. Our numbers decreased but we could always create new vampires, those creatures didn’t stand a chance since they were born that way. At the end, the vampires ended up exposing themselves to the humans with this blood quest, but it was easy to make a legend, a myth out of it back then. And so, the years turned into centuries and those into millennia and the story of these Children of the Sun also became a legend, but this time even to vampires.”

Sookie was as quiet as death as she took her own conclusions; she knew she was one of those creatures from Godric’s tale, after all, if she wasn’t why would he tell them this tale?

“W-What were those Children of the Sun?” She spoke with confidence now, needing to learn her true nature. She was staring intently at Godric, waiting for an answer and she almost didn’t hear Eric’s quiet whisper.

“A fae.”


End file.
